Super Chuck
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Justin (Beaver) has a glowing ball that was intended to erase the memories of Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, and Jasper T. Jowls. Instead his experiment backfires, and the ball turns the gang into superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Chuck:**  
**A Chuck E. Cheese's Fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Nothing can stop me now!" laughed the psychotic beaver named Justin. "With just the right amount of this, a little bit of that, and all of Pasqually's great recipes, there's absolutely nothing standing between me and world domination! Or at least opening a rival pizza restaurant. Still, I will rule the world, or my name isn't Justin..." Why he never bothered to finish that sentence was beyond anybody's comprehension, but he really was a beaver. His biggest frustration would come from the fact that everybody else kept mistaking him for a gopher or a woodchuck. But he thrived on causing problems for the members of Munch's Make-Believe Band and its star, the musical mouse of marvelous talent, Chuck E. Cheese.

Night and day, Chuck was a superstar living up to his mission statement: considering he began as an orphan and never had a birthday party of his own, he made up for it by ensuring that other kids who had a party at the restaurant of his namesake would leave a lifelong impression on them. But because he and the band were simultaneously acting as recording artists doing albums (as well as the fact Pasqually was a pizza chef), he was busy enough as it was without any further distractions. But now a new twist was about to come into play.

After recording a cover version of another song to be included in one of his shows, Chuck noticed Pasqually was feeling down in the dumps. "Hey, Pasqually," the mouse called. "Something bothering you? You're usually happier than this while you're playing the drums."

"Sorry, Chuck E.," Pasqually replied, "but I just went back to the kitchen and noticed that my cookbook was missing."

"Again?"

"Yes, again! And in its place was...uh...this." The chef held up a strange-looking glowing ball that gave off an eerie-looking bluish-purple color.

"Whoa! What is that?"

"That's what I was wanting to ask you."

Helen, Munch, and Jasper had entered by that point, and were equally just as shocked to see what Pasqually was holding. "What in blue blazes is that?" the dog exclaimed.

"Don't get too close to this thing!" Chuck called. "It might be dangerous."

"Where did it come from, Pasqually?" Helen asked.

"I don't know, Helen. All I know is that my cookbook is missing again, and in its place was, well, this."

"Does it always make a crazy sound like that?" Munch interjected, noting the strange wailing noise that was coming out of the ball.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I have a bad feeling it's going to do something crazy."

"Dive for cover, everybody!" Chuck instructed, and the band ran to safety as the ball began glowing.

* * *

"MU-HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Justin laughed. "In a few short moments, their memories will disappear forever, and all the world shall be mine! Bye-bye, Pasqually!"

Justin was a tricky beaver to figure out. Nobody could explain his mindset. All everybody knew was that he was out to cause trouble for the gang, and it didn't help that Pasqually had a second job as an Elvis impersonator just so he could pay his taxes (or something weird along that line). Whatever was the case, the plan was set. But would it have the ending he wanted, or was there another plot twist?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Justin (Beaver) © Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria and Games and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

From his secret lair's endless supply of security cameras and monitors that he was using to spy on Chuck and the gang (with the gang not noticing there was a drone flying above them), Justin waited patiently for his glowing ball to do its dirty deed and erase the memories of the gang. What startled him, however, was the fact that the ball was making a weird buzzing noise. "What?" he exclaimed. "I didn't tell it to do that! What could have happened? Did somebody switch the ball on me? That's impossible; I'm all alone! I don't think I got the formula all wrong, did I?" He continued to ponder this problem and all possibilities while he kept on watching. He also held on to Pasqually's cookbook for dear life.

* * *

"Chuck E., why is that thing buzzing?" Munch asked worryingly as the band tried to hide behind various points in the room they were in.

"And why is it speeding up the buzzing?" Helen added.

"I'm praying that I'm wrong, but it looks to me like it's a bomb about to explode!" Chuck replied.

"Explode?!" the others all exclaimed in unison. The band tried to make a run for it at this point, but there was nowhere to go. "I don't understand it!" Pasqually put in. "It's bad enough I lost my cookbook, even if I can make pizzas without it, but that same joker has gone one step further and locked all the doors!"

"And the keys are gone as well!" Jasper added.

"Then what are we going to do?" Munch asked. "You know me and my love for pizza! I don't want to be eating salad! Well, actually, I do like salad. I like lots of things. I'm just in a pizza mood most of the time."

"That's not important now, Munch!" Chuck replied. "What's important is that nobody gets hurt when this thing blows up! That is, if it's going to blow up!"

"Looks like it; it's flashing!" Helen gasped. "If you don't mind me saying so, here's the Top 10 countdown!"

"I get what you mean."

* * *

"10..." Justin counted down as his ball began to flash bright red. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...and, action!" He laughed his evil laugh as the ball exploded, but the explosion didn't cause any damage to the room, its props and items, or any of the band members. Then the laughter suddenly turned to panic. "What? No! No! NO! NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?" he screamed. "It's the wrong ball!" Indeed, somebody had switched glowing balls on him without being noticed. He frantically looked at all security footage, but there was no evidence that anybody had broken in, and there was no footage of the glowing balls getting switched. "Where did I go wrong?" he wailed. "Where did it all go wrong?"

* * *

"Hey; we lucked out, boss!" Jasper called as soon as the coast was clear, even though the room was getting filled with smoke. "I think it was only a smoke grenade."

"But that doesn't make sense," Chuck replied. "Why would somebody steal the cookbook of Pasqually's and then use a smoke grenade?"

"I don't know," said Pasqually, "but it is very irritating, immature, and not at all nice. But this is not the first time my cookbook has been stolen." Then the chef had a flash of insight. "Hey!" he said. "You don't suppose it was that crazy weasel again, do you?" (Nobody could figure out Justin was a beaver.)

"I thought he was a gopher," Chuck replied, "but if you mean that creepy Justin guy, it was him last time. I wouldn't be surprised if was again. Whoops!" Only then did the exploding ball's lights go into effect, for the smoke that came out of the explosion was colored. The band had tried to shoo away the smoke, but it wasn't helping. It just gave them all uncomfortable feelings.

"Chuck E., I'm beginning to feel a bit weird," Munch called.

"So am I," said Jasper. "It's like it's...uh...I don't know."

"Like it's doing what?"

"Uh...enhancing us?"

"Enhancing us?"

"Yeah, just a weird hunch. But do these kinds of smoke grenades produce other smoke grenades?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"There's another one right there!"

"Look out!" The band tried to dive for cover again, but the explosion of the second ball only produced more smoke and led to a bunch of coughing fits.

* * *

In his lair, Justin was still baffled over the scene. "I didn't get the formula wrong, but I can't prove somebody switched balls on me. That was supposed to erase their memories, not enhance their abilities and give them stupid costumes! This is horrible! And I can't prove who the joker is either!" Then he turned around and said to himself, "But at least I still have the cookbook. I'll have all the pizza recipes people will pay me for, and I'll be the one to rake in the dough. Dough! Pizza humor! And that's just one more way I can conquer the world! I just hope those guys don't intervene." He turned back to the monitors and saw what he didn't want to see. "Especially now! AUGH!" He let out a scream of despair.

* * *

On stage in the performance room, the second wave of smoke was also flashing colors and making it hard to see, but it did lead to Munch accidentally knocking a few things over that fortunately weren't breakable. One was a memento that Chuck treasured deeply, so he decided to make a dive for it. When the smoke cleared, the band could see that he caught it, but he wasn't falling down. He was airborne! Not to mention he was now wearing a superhero's costume of green and yellow.

"Yikes!" Pasqually gasped. "Chuck E., look out! You're floating away!"

"Am I floating?" Chuck replied. "Yikes! I'm defying gravity!"

"And you suddenly are wearing a hero's tights and a cape, too," Jasper put in. "My hunch was right!"

"It sure was," Helen added. "That ball didn't do whatever it was supposed to do; it turned Chuck into a superhero!"

"Well, that explains the crazy costume I'm suddenly wearing," Chuck commented. "But wait for a minute. Can I really fly?" He took another jump in mid-air, and discovered it was true. "WHOA!" he exclaimed. "This is awesome! I can fly!" He flew around for a bit as the others watched in awe but with delight. He eventually brought himself back to earth, led the group outside, and discovered another enhanced ability of his by picking up a car with one hand. "And it looks like I'm super strong, too!" he announced. "This is great! It's weird, but it's great!"

"Do you suppose the rest of us have superpowers, too?" Munch asked.

"If you do, I don't know what they are, but I wouldn't be surprised," Chuck replied. "That colored smoke got to all of us, not just me."

* * *

By this point, Justin was banging his head on the computer. He just couldn't figure out what was going on. Who or what pulled the old switcheroo on him? Why did he steal Pasqually's cookbook a second time? And did anybody ever figure out what his plots were for world domination, or if he even planned ahead? Or was he acting on impulse? Nobody knew for certain, but one thing was sure: it created a whole new act for our favorite singing mouse.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**C**_**_huck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Justin (Beaver) © Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria and Games and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"That's so incredible, Chuck E.!" Pasqually continued with his admiration of his boss, now in superhero's clothing. "Who would have a thought about the fact that smoke grenade gave you superpowers?"

"Not me," said Chuck. "I do admit I got thrown off a bit; the costume is green and yellow, which is okay, but if you know me, you also usually see a bit of purple on me. No big deal, but just a thought."

"Who cares what the colors are? You're Super Chuck now, and even when you're not a superhero, you'll always be super to me!" Helen smiled as she giggled before lightly kissing Chuck on the cheeks, causing him to blush.

"Aw; you always say that," he replied.

"True, she does," Jasper interjected, "but what about that woodchuck?"

"Oh, right." Chuck snapped back to his senses. "Justin stole Pasqually's cookbook again, and he gave me superpowers. It doesn't make any sense."

"When did Justin ever make sense? I've had just about enough of him."

"Just as we all have."

"But do you know if the rest of us have superpowers, Chuck E.?" Pasqually put in.

"Not yet, I don't. Here's how I'm going to check, though: everybody jump now!" Everybody jumped, but nobody else was flying. "Nope. Nobody is flying except me."

"What other superpowers are there, then? I can't imagine me having superpowers; I'm only a drummer and pizza chef, although I...whoa...whoa!" Pasqually looked up to notice his arms were becoming more stretchy and stretchy by the second. "Oh, no!" Eventually his arms came back down and tangled all around him, tying him all up in a knot and getting twisted, resulting in a few laughs from the others. "Now that's funny, unlike some of your jokes!" Jasper chuckled.

"I don't see why this is funny," Pasqually commented as he got himself untangled, "but I suppose that's my superpower. I'm super stretchy and can twist all around. Getting my cookbook back won't be as big a hassle. I can snatch it right from the gopher's face." A few electrical buzzing sounds played, and Pasqually's clothes flashed until he was in a superhero's outfit of his own, colored in white and red checker-board patterns to match one of his chef's outfits. The uniform did not, however, have a cape.

* * *

"I'M A BEAVER!" Justin screamed while watching from his monitors. "GET IT RIGHT! Oh, what's the use? They'll never get it right!"

* * *

"That's assuming you can get close enough to him; the little rascal!" Jasper interjected as a car horn sounded. "Huh? Oh, look out!" The driver wasn't paying attention to where he was driving considering he was using his cell phone, so the group knew it was a different driver that honked their horn. ("WATCH IT, YOU MANIAC!" the driver screamed.)

Everybody managed to get out of the way in time, but then Jasper caught sight of a 5-year-old girl that wasn't paying attention. The parents were trying to grab her, but she was too focused on the balloon she just lost, which floated into the sky. She stood still and tried to jump for the balloon, however, instead of walking on forward, and Chuck soon recognized her face because she had been an honored guest at a previous birthday party he was hosting.

While our favorite mouse decided to fly to the balloon and catch it, the quick-thinking canine sped to the rescue and managed to grab the girl in time. But at the speed he went, everybody thought a time warp had just happened. "That was so fast, you could barely see it, but the driver was still going normal!" Munch exclaimed. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," said Jasper, "but I'm more worried about this girl's safety. She almost died!" He turned to her mom and dad and asked, "Why didn't you try to grab her? Or did you?"

"We would have, but we would have gotten run over ourselves if we had crossed, because there was another driver that honked the horn there," said the mom. "Either way, we all made a mistake. I think you just saved her life!"

"It's nothing any proud citizen of the United States of America wouldn't do." Jasper knelt down so that the girl could hug him, and Chuck returned to the ground before giving the girl her balloon back. Then she gave him a hug as well. Jasper then went through what Pasqually went through with the costume change, and the next thing he knew, he was in a supercostume of his own. His was of a patriotic design, however, as a result of the comment he just made, and the cape was patterned after the flag. "Well, what do you know?" he said. "I'm an American symbol!" The group laughed.

"Yay, Jasper!" the band cheered in unison, and the girl's parents were then able to effectively explain to the girl why it is always best to look both ways before crossing the street. They couldn't figure out how to explain why it is wrong to be texting while driving (which in some cases is worse than drunk driving) at first, but they'd figure sit out in due time.

Just then, Helen sneezed from an allergy she suffered, and then she disappeared.

"Huh?" Chuck exclaimed. "Helen? Helen! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Chuck E.!" she called.

"You are? I hear you; I just don't see you!"

"I promise you I am right here."

"I believe you. I just don't see you. You just vanished!"

After a while, Helen figured out how to turn herself visible again, which gave the rest of the group a startle. "Oops," she blushed.

"No harm done," Chuck replied. "I guess we know what you can do now, though: turn invisible." With that, the buzzing and flashing routine happened again, and Helen found herself in a supercostume of pink, teal, and yellow. Unlike the others, however, hers came with headgear that had a blue triangle on the helmet. She felt it and noticed there were two buttons on it. She reached to press it, wondering what it did, and next thing she knew, beams were shooting out of the triangle and picking up Chuck, who became trapped in the bubble that ensued around him, and he began to spin around. "Oh, man; talk about the spin cycle!" he said, getting some more laughs from the others.

"Uh, Helen?" Munch jumped in. "Did you do that?"

"If I did, I did it by accident," said Helen.

"Could you let go of me, though?" asked Chuck.

"Oh, sorry." Helen let go off the buttons, and the force field around Chuck disappeared. Because he could fly, though, he stayed in the air as he continued, "There's another power, though. Just press the button and you can move things with your mind."

"That's amazing!" Helen smiled. "I did once dream that I was a superhero, and now the dream has come true, except the powers were different. In my dream, I could fly and had super strength, just like you."

"Wow; really?"

"I personally think it's a bit creepy," Jasper put in, "but I'm not going to be the negative one here. If we're a team, we have to work together to defeat Justin the wacko woodchuck."

"That's true, Jasper."

"So what sort of superpowers do I have if I have any?" Munch asked. "I don't want to feel left out."

"Well, even if you don't have superpowers," Chuck replied, "that doesn't mean you can't be a superhero. Some of the best known superheroes in those comic books don't have any powers at all, but they have other ways in which they work with the police to stop crimes, and thus, they qualify as superheroes. Say, did you have any super monsters on the planet Purple?"

"We might have, but I can't think of any right now. All I can tell you is that if they were, then they enjoy their share of pizza just like me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jasper replied sarcastically. Then his eye caught sight of something. "Oh, no; not again!" The same careless driver now had a flat tire and was headed right for Munch. The purple monster held his hands up to motion the driver to stop, but ended up stopping it with his own hands. Then he picked the truck up just as Chuck might have done.

"Well, what do you know? I am super strong after all!" Munch exclaimed. He then put the truck back down, and the 72-year-old driver got out angrily. "Hey; what's the big idea, psycho?!" he exclaimed.

"Never mind that," Jasper interrupted. "You tell us what's the big idea using your phone while driving! You almost killed that girl over there!"

"What I do on my phone is none of your business!"

"Uh, it kind of is," Chuck put in, "but only because you were looking at your phone instead of where you were driving. If you had ran over the girl and killed her, you'd be in big trouble with the police right now. You know that." At that point, Munch watched his own clothes turn into a green and orange supercostume.

The driver continued to give mean, hateful glares at the band, but when he turned to the girl, he started crying. He walked over to her parents, apologized, and reconciled with them, confessing he had been speaking to his wife via text (because his wife wouldn't stop nagging him). All was forgiven, the driver made a solemn vow never to use his phone again (at least while he was driving), and Chuck helped repair his tire.

* * *

"Oh, great!" Justin groaned. "Now they've all got superpowers! The only way to defeat him is if I have superpowers of my own. Now let me see here. I think it's this glowing ball. Or was it this one? Oh, I don't know! I'll have to try them all! I don't know!" He frantically grabbed glowing ball after glowing ball, hoping it would be the one that would give him superpowers, and not the one that would erase his memory. After all, his original intention was to erase the memories of the members of Munch's Make-Believe Band and continue from there. But nothing was going in his favor. It was all in favor of Chuck and the gang, and it looked like it was going to continue that way.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Justin (Beaver) © Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria and Games and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Justin kept lamenting. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? They've all got superpowers, and I can't reverse it! And just when I was about to buy that submarine and burrito-making machine! Just when I was about to conquer the world! Just when I was about to put Pasqually out of business! Well, almost; he doesn't need this stupid cookbook, apparently. But I have to up the defenses now! Where's that piece of software?" With that, he continued to look around his lab for the things he needed. What remained unclear to the rest of the world was if he even had a diabolical get-rich-quick scheme, let alone what it was, or if it was just because being mean to others was like oxygen to him because there were those that were once rude to him, and he decided to be that way to get revenge on those who wronged him. How the members of Munch's Make-Believe Band wronged him was unclear, because they'd tell everybody that they didn't wrong him. His mind was just twisted.

In all the chaos, Justin didn't notice that he had unintentionally pressed a pink button he didn't intend to press.

* * *

"Well, now that we all got superpowers and costumes, Chuck E., how do you plan to help me get my cookbook back and defeat Justin?" Pasqually asked. "Or have you got that far yet?"

"I'm sorry to say I haven't, Pasqually," Chuck replied. "For one thing, I'm not used to actually being a superhero, even if I've done shows before where I was pretending to be one. I wasn't prepared to deal with this type of well-developed conflict. I don't even know if Justin has a diabiolical get-rich-quick scheme, or if he's just being Justin, basically. Not to mention I haven't figured out the exploding glowing balls either, apart from the fact it wasn't supposed to give us superpowers...and apparently, do that as well. This would have been my color scheme choice, though." (Another glowing ball rolled out after a customer spotted it and kicked it out of the way, and it modified Chuck's costume into a mix of purple, green, and yellow, that was more akin to his trademark clothes people knew him for all these years.)

"So we are at a dead end."

"Basically, yeah."

"Do we search for his hideout?" Helen suggested.

"That's an idea, but where do we start?"

"Uh, where that search light is coming from?" By this point, the sun was setting and night was falling, and a pink search light was beginning to shine in the sky.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Jasper moaned. "And besides, if we're now a super-team, we have to have some sort of super vehicle, don't we? I can rush at high speed to the place and you can fly, but the others won't be fast enough."

"Again, I haven't thought about those things," Chuck winced. "We all got thrust into this new spotlight without any preparation, and none of us ever imagined that we'd be superheroes. But do remember what I said before: Justin could be a prankster and troublemaker because nobody was ever kind to him, and nobody gave him an example of how to behave the right way. I'd rather be everybody's friend than enemy."

"That's true; so would we," said Jasper, nodding his head.

Then Helen's helmet started beeping. "Why's your helmet making that noise?" Munch asked.

"I think it's telling me something," Helen replied. "We know I can turn invisible and move things with my mind, but I didn't know I can also be a radar, basically."

"How's that?" Chuck asked.

"I'm getting sensory telling me that the light is coming from some underground lab located at 1829 S. Keaton Street. Is that Justin's address?"

"I don't recall, but I can go check it out. We have no super vehicle, so the three of you may have to just use our regular band van. Don't go breaking any traffic laws now."

"You drive then, Helen. You got the radar ability," Munch suggested.

"Okay." Chuck went back inside with Helen so he could give her the keys to the van. Then she jumped in and started it as Pasqually rode shotgun, and Munch got in the back seat. She began to drive the vehicle over to the correct spot as our favorite mouse flew to the rescue, and Jasper took off at super speed. All the while, our heroes on the ground were careful to watch out for any pedestrians or other obstacles, and Jasper did have to stop temporarily to help a kitten up a tree. "Good thing I can climb without any problems," he said as he got the cat down. As he left, the thankful citizen was left to ask, "Who was that masked dog in patriotic clothing?"

As Chuck flew to the rescue, he thought out loud to himself, "Wow! What a view! You don't get this kind of view from the ground. And who knows? Flying might be way safer than driving a car or truck. Mind you that one guy was texting while driving; that's a big no-no. Hmmm. Wonder how I can incorporate this new look into my show? Either way, I have to find Justin first and figure out just why he's doing this."

* * *

By now, Justin finally realized he accidentally pressed the pink button. "No! No! NO!" he shouted. "I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO PRESS THAT! NOW THEY'LL FIND ME! I'M RUINED! I'M RUINED!" He broke down into tears as he pushed the blue button, which got rid of the search light. But by that point, it was too late anyway...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Justin (Beaver) © Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria and Games and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

By the time the gang was starting to arrive at Justin's house, other neighbors and their kids were about ready to complain to the police or the news media about Justin's antics involving the glowing balls, but any balls that exploded and left smoke did nothing harmful to the public. It just left them coughing really hard. The parents worked hard to protect their kids from the smoke, but for some, it wasn't going to happen. Some kids had the smarts to plug their noses, while others coughed along with their parents. Only one was left crying, although she wasn't crying out loud. She just sniffled as the tears came down her face, and ran inside to blow her nose.

But the smoke made for a spectacular effect, because as it started to clear, the members of Munch's Make-Believe Band were arriving to save the day, and the group agreed to use the name "Munch's Mega-Super Squadron" as their superhero team name. Some of the kids were kids who either recently celebrated a birthday with Chuck or were close to celebrating one in a few days time, because they were ones that told their parents, "Look, up in the sky!"

"Is that a hummingbird?" one parent commented.

"No, but it's too small to be an airplane," said another.

"No, it's...uh...who is that?"

"That looks to me like Chuck E. Cheese," one boy spoke up. "I didn't know he could fly!"

"Well, apparently, neither did we," said his mother. "But I guess he can now."

Playing along with the act, Chuck came to a perfrect landing and announced, "Have no fear! Super Chuck is here!" The kids began to cheer while the parents clapped politely. "Say hello to my super pals as well! Introducing the Patriotic Pooch!" Jasper stopped on a dime and struck a pose as the van pulled up, and out stepped the other members. "The Invisible Hen!" (Helen appeared out of nowhere.) "Flex-a-Chef!" (Pasqually demonstrated his ability to stretch infinitely.) "And finally, Mega Munch!" (Munch stepped outside.) The team struck a pose so people could briefly shoot some photos and post to social media, and then got back to business. "Do tell us if you know," Chuck asked one of the parents whose kid recently celebrated a birthday with him, "but do you know how long this has been happening?"

"None of us in this neighborhood knew this was happening," said the dad, "but these smoke grenades, if that's what they are, do occasionally pop out of nowhere. How'd you know about that?"

"These same things gave us our superpowers."

"Oh. Well, so far they haven't done anything to us, whether good or bad."

Helen's helmet began to beep like crazy at that point. "Sorry about that," she said to the public when some of the kids covered their ears, but luckily, none of them screamed. "It's not going to blow up. It works like a radar detector; the closer I get to the source of a problem, the faster it beeps. In this case, the source of the problem is Justin."

* * *

Inside his lab located in his house's basement, Justin was still trying to get everything to work in his favor, but nothing was going the way he wanted it to be. Eventually he hid upon hearing the beeping that he thought was one of one his own glowing balls about to explode, but it was actually Helen's helmet. The beeps were incredibly similar in pitch, however, and so he thought his own lab was about to blow up. "Don't blow up! Don't blow up! Don't blow up on me now!" he shrieked.

* * *

"He's in that one," said a customer when Helen asked which house to investigate, and the group walked over to it. The group decided to go to the backyard to look for Justin, however, and although he had a basement that was entirely underground, there were windows on the bottom so that the group could see what was happening. Only by accident (because Pasqually tripped over a rock and Jasper had to catch him) did one of the windows open, and after checking to see if they all would fit (and they all did), each hero slid through the window and into the basement. Naturally, it set off one of the alarms as a male voiceover repeatedly announced, "INTRUDER ALERT! SECTOR X-19! INTRUDER ALERT! SECTOR X-19!"

"NO! NO!" Justin screamed upon the sight of Super Chuck. "I WILL NEVER SURRENDER! I WILL CONQUER THE WORLD! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" His laser security systems began to attack the gang, and each one used their powers to their advantage to dodge each laser. Pasqually had the most difficulty because he was a super strechy type, but not one laser hit him. "Whoa; this is harder than I thought," he said. "I wonder if I am accidentally going to invent a new dance craze with this?" He chuckled at his joke.

"Good one, Pasqually!" Helen chuckled, since she liked some of his jokes more so than the others.

"Nope! Nope! Missed me!" Munch taunted at each laser that missed him. "I may be the slowest one here, but you've got a bad aim.

"Oh, brother! I've had just about enough of this nonsense!" Jasper groaned as he dashed to avoid each laser. "Good exercise, though."

"Uh, Justin? How do you shut this off?" Chuck finally asked while doing some dodges of his own.

"NO! NO! I'LL NEVER TELL!"

"Uh, Pasqually, I think it's time we called in the professional here."

"I can't do that, Chuck E. Steve Waters has the flu, and what a time to get it."

"Hope he gets better soon," said Jasper, "especially with this insane squirrel going about."

"I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!"

"Yeah. That's great."

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME FROM DOMINATING THE WORLD! I'LL BE RICH! RICH, I TELL YOU! RICH!" Justin continued as he ran around with Pasqually's cookbook.

"You mean to put us out of business? Is that it?"

"Why else do you think I stole the cookbook? Uh-oh!" Justin ended up having to dodge one of his own lasers and ran into a panel with a black button. The button triggered a release of a glowing ball, and its navy blue color indicated to only the insane beaver that this was the glowing ball he had intended to use all the time. This was the memory eraser ball. "So that's where I left it! No matter! Now I can put my plan to work after all!"

In the midst of dodging all the lasers, Jasper bumped into a red button which eventually shut it off. "I guess that's how you stop it," he said. "Huh? Uh-oh! Look out, everybody! It's another glowing ball!"

"And it's the end of you!" Justin laughed manically as he threw the ball at our favorite mouse. Not wanting anything to do with it, he threw it back to Justin, who in turn threw it to each of the others. Each one threw it back to Justin after he threw it to them. "Sheesh!" Jasper grunted. "I didn't come here to play 'hot potato' with this gopher!" Munch was the last to catch the ball, but he didn't throw it back just yet.

"I'M NOT A GOPHER! I AM A BEAVER! DO YOU HEAR ME! I AM JUSTIN **BEAVER**!"

After an awkward silence, Munch finally spoke and said, "Oh? So you are. But, uh, I believe this is yours." By now, the glowing ball was about ready to explode, and Munch threw it to Justin as the others dove for safety. By the time it exploded, blue smoke emitted from it, and in due time, erased the beaver's memories of his evil deeds. Nobody else lost their memory, however, and Chuck was feeling compassionate towards Justin. After all, he correctly deduced that he was mean and pulled pranks on people because others had done that to him, and nobody was there to teach him right from wrong.

But then another ball rolled out and was about ready to explode. This one, however, was flashing dark green, and it was the first of its kind that did have some effect, for it gave our heroes a flash of insight, as well as restore some of Justin's memory. The rest of the memory ended up distorted, and to this day, the crazy beaver would tell somebody who asked him that it was all just a vivid bad dream based on a previous diabolical scheme, and so the public has believed that as the reality as a result. (Such a premise would be used later in a future show.)

Going along with the act after the smoke cleared, Chuck handed Justin a bottle of water he found, and the beaver took a sip after stating, "Oh, dear. What a headache."

"Are you okay, there, buddy?" Chuck asked.

"I...uh...I don't know. I must have woke up from a bad dream or something, because in it, I was creating these exploding globes to help achieve world domination. Am I still dreaming?"

"No, you're awake, but you must have been doing all that in your sleep."

"In my sleep?"

"Yeah. You were, uh, how shall I put this?" Pasqually put in. "Oh, yeah! Sleep-scheming!" The group laughed. "Good one, Pasqually!" Helen chimed in.

"Now that one was funny!" Jasper added.

"I guess I was doing it in my sleep, because I don't remember having this in my possession." Justin reached for the cookbook and handed it back to Pasqually. "Uh, is that weirdo surfer guy around?"

"You mean Steve Waters?" Pasqually replied. "No, he couldn't make it. He has the flu. But it is true that the last time you stole my cookbook on purpose, he helped us to get it back from you. In this case, you were doing it in your sleep, but possibly for the same reasons if I am not mistaken."

"I think so, because in my dream, I wanted to erase everybody's memories, find a way to get rid of all of you and put you out of business so that I would be collecting all the money from the pizza recipes, and in the end, be rich enough to take over the world. The chef would be having to work for me in that regard, you would be reduced to watching cat videos, the dog would be doing nothing but chasing trucks, and the monster would be reduced to eating salad. I forgot what would happen to the chicken." (Note Justin hadn't been able to remember everybody's names as a result of the green smoke.)

"I don't want to know what you'd do to me," Helen winced.

"So was the blue ball in your dream the one that was supposed to erase our memories?" Chuck continued.

"Yes; why?"

"Because you were creating these exploding balls in your sleep, somebody must have seen you doing it, and pulled the old switcheroo on you. Instead, a red ball found its way into one of the restaurants we consider our HQ, and the next thing we knew, we were all superheroes. Did the dream you have a while ago have that happened?"

"No, because the red ball was supposed to turn me into a supervillain and leave you all helpless."

"I'm confused," Munch interjected.

"Don't worry about it, Munch; I'll explain it to you later on," Chuck replied.

"Okay, Chuck E."

"Hmmm. So did my exploding balls do anything else?"

"Nope; it just turned us into superheroes. And it caused some disruption in this neighborhood. Apart from that, nothing. But you were asleep while it was happening."

"You must have a thing for mad science, though," Pasqually jumped in. "Look at all this stuff!"

"That was a heck of a laser security system you had there, yes," Jasper echoed. "That was a challenge, avoiding that thing. Too bad you want to conquer the world instead of improve it. You could be using this stuff for that."

"Yeah, so?"

"Uh, never mind." Jasper walked over to Chuck and said, "I don't know, boss. I don't think he's going to turn over a new leaf anytime soon."

"Whether he does or not," Chuck whispered, "I still have my hunch that nobody showed him the right way to go."

"Not a bad hunch to have."

Just then, another buzzing effect occurred, and within seconds, the gang had lost their superpowers and gone back to normal. "Whoops," Chuck exclaimed. "We're back to normal now."

"Oh, well; it was fun while it lasted," Pasqually added. "At least I don't have to get tied up in knots anymore." He turned to Justin and asked, "I did want to ask this, though. In the dream you were having, if that red ball was to turn you into a supervillain, was it supposed to last forever?"

"Yes, it was. Apparently I got the formula wrong."

"Either that or the fact nothing lasts forever," Jasper interjected. "Either way, we're not super anymore. Just normal now."

"Then I have no choice but to apologize and surrender."

"Well, your apology is accepted. We forgive you," Chuck replied. "As for surrendering, I don't know about that. I wouldn't know what to do with all this stuff, and I'm afraid to destroy it."

"Well, at least take this." Justin handed each of the band members a glass of special water.

"Is this going to do something bad to us?"

"No, but it will let you alternate between superhero and normal hero. In my dream, it would have allowed me to alternate between supervillain and normal villain. One sip is all it takes, and you then switch back and forth every time you snap your fingers, unless you snap your fingers to music."

"Well, okay, as long as it's not another ploy of yours." Chuck took a sip, and within seconds, his powers and his costume returned, even though the water tasted like ordinary water. Then he went back and forth a few times. "Nope; this is the genuine thing."

The others each took a turn, and soon, their powers returned. Then they snapped their fingers accordingly until each one was back to normal.

By the time the group came back outside, the small crowds that had gathered were beginning to worry about what was happening. Chuck and the gang proceeded to explain everything that had happened (although on the premise that Justin was doing it all in his sleep, and thus, the best thing to do was forgive and forget), and the people began to make suggestions along the lines of hiring Justin to be a tech person, so that he could use the stuff of his for good instead of evil. Neither the band nor Justin was wanting to go along with the idea, but all that really mattered was that the case was solved and peace was achieved.

But there were still some questions to be answered. Why did Justin even bother with making the exploding balls if it wasn't out of boredom? Why were his acts all senseless? And just who did make the switch of the exploding balls if it wasn't Steve Waters?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Justin (Beaver) © Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria and Games and everybody else who owns the rights_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Justin remained inside his house to rest and treat the headache he was suffering from, as well as reorganize his lab equipment. Secretly, he still planned to dominate the world and cause trouble for the gang, proving Jasper had the correct hypothesis. Chuck, however, still hoped to have him turn over a new leaf, based on the hunch that because people were once mean to him, he became mean to get revenge on those who wronged him. But nobody who ever wronged him belonged to Munch's Make-Believe Band; he was always wronging them.

Outside the house, the kids that had gathered around were getting their pictures taken with Chuck and the gang (now appearing as their normal selves), and the parents were using both regular cameras and the cameras on their phones. The band decided that since their restaurant where you found them the most often was closed anyway (because the store was undergoing remodeling, and the remodeling was now going to take even longer thanks to Justin's exploding glowing balls), they'd do the neighborhood a service by performing a free show for the kids with their instruments. "Just don't sit or stand too close," Chuck cautioned the kids. "When you play rock guitar, it's usually pretty loud. But I'm going to have the volume at a reasonable level. I just don't want anybody to blow their eardrums out."

"But Mr. Cheese," one kid asked, "isn't that Justin guy going to jail?"

"Uh, no. We're not pressing any charges against him because 1) he was doing it in his sleep, and 2) we don't know what the crime was, because they were nothing but smoke grenades, which just happened to emit smoke off a different color. All we do know is that if everything had actually gone the way it was supposed to go according to the weird dream he was having while he was doing all that stuff, it should have been a blue exploding ball that made its way into our performance room, and blue erases one's memory. Instead, it was a red ball, and it made us all superheroes. And now I can switch forms on the fly just with a snap of the fingers." He demonstrated his by snapping both his fingers, and with each snap, he went from one form to the other. "See? Super Chuck." He snapped again. "Mild-mannered Chuck."

"And we still don't know who or what pulled the old switcheroo," Pasqually put in, "or if Justin had simply grabbed the wrong ball."

"Oh, yeah," said Munch. "There's a piece of the puzzle still missing. How will we figure it out if we can figure it out?"

"Perhaps this where I come into play," said a voice from behind the band, a voice from a friend nobody had seen or heard from in years. The group turned around in time to see a familiar black-and-white cat with a basketball jersey that said "Wingers" on it, and had the number 13 as well.

"Huh? Crusty?" Pasqually exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

"You got it," the cat smiled, giving everybody a saxophone riff (since he did play saxophone nowadays).

"Oh, wow!" Chuck let out a big smile and said to the crowds as they broke into applause, "Hey, everybody! It's our old pal, Crusty the Cat! How are you?"

"Fantastic!"

"Good to see you!"

"Good to see you, Big C!"

"Big C? I like that!" Munch chuckled.

"That's what I'd always call him."

"I see."

"So do you know something that we don't?" Helen spoke up.

"You mean about the glowing balls that explode?"

"Yeah. Did it get to you, too?" Chuck added.

"I think so. Tell me again, Big C; do you know how the glowing ball got into your place?"

"No, I don't, because all the doors were locked and the keys were missing. When I became Super Chuck and discovered I could fly, the door unlocked. Maybe the lock was broken or something?"

"Well, Big C, I don't know all the details behind each colored ball, but I do know that the prankster here had to have dropped a couple as he was coming back from somewhere else, because a red ball got to me and cornered me in an alley. I tried to run from it."

"Yeah. Then what happened?"

"It went off, and next thing I knew, I had super-hearing and could cloak, or turn invisible." He demonstrated how he could turn invisible, and then reappeared a few seconds later. He also demonstrated that he could walk through walls and things when invisible, but when visible, no dice. "It's a bit creepy, to be honest."

"How come it didn't give you a supercostume like it did with us?"

"I think it's because you five are the famous ones, and I'm a nobody. Well, by 'nobody' I mean the fact I retired from the act and nobody knows who I am...except for all these fine people here. Anyways, the fact I have super-hearing allowed me to listen in on the psycho squirrel talking to himself plotting to erase the memories of you guys so he could dominate the world. But how was I supposed to know he was doing it all in his sleep? Wonder if he was hibernating?" (Crusty was going along with the act of everybody believing Justin was doing it in his sleep, which the public still believes to this day, but he knew the truth just as Chuck E. and the gang did.)

"I don't know."

"Whatever was the case, I remembered how you basically gave me my first job, even though I wasn't happy with the act at first."

"Well, I did wish to apologize to you about that; I just hadn't seen you in forever. I can't believe I was that rude!"

"Not a problem. That's comedy. But I couldn't let any wacko squirrel, or whatever he is, do anything to the Big C. So I cloaked, snuck into the house, and switched out the balls. I left, he came back, and I got lucky because I ended up taking advantage of his greed, or so I thought, considering he was sleep-scheming. Either he's that stupid, or he just wasn't paying attention. I don't know."

"Well, at leat we know what was going on now," Pasqually spoke up. "I'm still not used to getting myself all tied up in knots."

"Or running at supersonic speed," Jasper added.

"Or being super strong myself," Munch added, "but that's the only power I've got."

"I can also turn invisible and move things with my mind," Helen concluded, "but I haven't tried to walk through a wall or anything."

"Hmmm. Oh, well. It's all done and finished now, right?"

"Yes. And thank you for help, Crusty. What a surprise it is seeing you again. Been so long!"

"You, too, Big C. Been almost too long."

"Shall we start the show?"

"Let's rock and roll!"

"All right!" Chuck gave the cues to start playing, and the band launched into his first number. The kids all began to dance and clap, and the parents enjoyed seeing their kids having such a wonderful time. The show altogether was a mix of classic and new routines, as well as a few jokes from Pasqually (whether or not people wanted to hear it), and the band also took requests and answered questions the kids had. One kid requested to hear the original song "Billy and the Bully" because he had some experience being a victim of bullying, although he did ask for advice on how to deal with it. The kid wasn't sure if the same was true for the bully bullying him as it was in the song, because the song's lyrics have the bully confess: "You see, all along, I was trying to feel strong, 'cause I was once bullied, too."

So that he wasn't left out, Crusty participated in the show by explaining how he used to be in the show, impressed everybody with his impressions (and got a few laughs), sang a few tunes himself, and later on would take some more photos with the kids. Though there weren't any plans to bring him back for any future shows on a regular basis, Chuck did get the idea to do a new show for the restaurant based on this whole adventure, complete with Crusty's involvement, and the cat agreed to do the cameo. "After all," he said, "a cat and a mouse should be friends, not enemies. Being a cat, I believe the same thing when it comes to dogs and birds of all types."

Later that night, when all was said and done, the gang was back at the showroom putting their stuff away and planning to have dinner at a nice Italian restaurant, since the gang didn't always eat pizza (although Munch, true to himself, would order pizza). To be polite, they invited Crusty to join them, and he said yes. They also brought him up to date on what was happening, as well as who exactly Steve Waters was. "Amazing how he's your vocal coach if that's who he is," he told Pasqually.

"Better than no vocal coach at all, yes," Pasqually agreed. "But once you get to know him, you have a friend you can trust. Just don't get startled when he yells the word 'blue.'"

"I see."

Pasqually then pulled out a scrapbook so that Crusty could look at some mementos of the franchise's history, past and present, recognizing familiar icons like the King (a lion Elvis impersonator), and learning about newer friends and icons used in the show, including Justin, Nigel the Sasquatch, the horse that sold ice cream, and more recently, Helen's new friend, Bella. "Sounds like you got quite the resume, Big C," he smiled.

"You bet, Crusty," Chuck smiled.

* * *

"Just you wait, mouse!" Justin called out when he finally got all his chores done. "I'll be back! And the next time, there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He laughed his manical laugh, which echoed all throughout the night skies. He didn't stop laughing until he started coughing, and eventually he was too tired from laughing that he just laid himself down to sleep and dream up another crazy scheme.

* * *

**THE END**

**_Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Pasqually, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, Crusty the Cat, the King, and Justin (Beaver) © Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria and Games and everybody else who owns the rights_**


End file.
